·: ℓα ๔ιƒєяєηςια єѕ qυє ѕσу ๔ιƒєяєηтє :·
by 66Sakura99
Summary: La diferencia es que soy diferente.Son palabras que no todos interpretamos igual. Una oportunidad por fa.


¡¡¡Una nueva historia que se me ocurrió cuando vi una blusa mía, que dice _the difference between usis that we are different_, su significado es: _la diferencia entre nosotros es que somos diferentes, _o al menos creo que ese es su significado así que cuando vi la blusa lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue hacer esta historia, use también el nombre de la madre de Sakura de mi otra historia, claro que en esta Sakura no era hija de una empresaria si no de una persona de nivel económico estable, espero les guste!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**La diferencia es que soy diferente.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una habitación de color rosa se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente 8 años llorando.

La niña tenia un peculiar tono de cabello rosado claro, era de piel palida pero sin exagerar, unos ojos color verde esmeralda que a decir verdad eran hermosos pues tenían un brillo muy lindo que reflejaban lo que todos los niños a esa edad, pura inocencia pero ese brillo se opacaba cuando la niña lloraba.

Tenía su nariz recta y su boca pequeña, sus labios eran muy finos.

Su nombre era Sakura Haruno.

La niña era muy bonita en realidad, pero……

¿Cuál era la razón de su llanto?, simple a la pobre niña la apodaban frente de marquesina, pues según su frente era muy grande.

La pobrecita se sentía tan triste ¿por que razón la trataban así?, era lo que se preguntaba cuando el ruido de la puerta la saco de esos pensamientos.

Era su madre la que llamaba a la puerta.

-Sakura, hija ¿estas bien?, cuando llegaste, subiste corriendo a tu cuarto, ni siquiera me saludaste-**dijo la madre de la niña que lloraba momentos antes.**

-s-si, "snif" estoy bien, no te preocupes, "snif" mami-**dijo Sakura tratando de notarse tranquila para no espantar a su mamá.**

Pero su madre entro cuando escucho unos pequeños sollozos.

Su madre era también una mujer muy hermosa, tenía un muy bien formado cuerpo, de una estatura normal ni tan alta ni tan pequeña.

Su cabello era un color rosa fuerte casi llegando a fiusha (rosa mexicano) ojos verdes, nariz recta, de piel color blanca se podría decir que algo pálida, que hacia resaltar su cabello.

Unos labios carnosos pero sin exagerar de un rosa clarito, pechos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños de un tamaño bien proporcionado.

Brazos largos y delgados, delgada, una cintura muy pequeña, vientre plano, caderas un poco grandes pero no tanto, largas piernas y pies pequeños y delicados.

Su nombre era Himeko Haruno.

-Sakura, ¿nena que es lo que sucede?-**le dijo su madre que caminaba en dirección a la cama de su hija.**

-n-nada mam-mami, ¿por que lo d-dices?-**dijo tratando de calmarse pues todavía tenia la respiración entre cortada debido al llanto.**

-Sakura no me engañas, dime ¿que es lo que te pasa?-**dijo su madre con un tono dulce para evitar que se espantara su hija y mientras se sentaba en la cama.**

Sin embargo Sakura no aguanto y pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Su madre al verla así la abrazo para tratar de calmarla.

-m-mami, ¿por q-que me tra-tratan as-así?-**pregunto Sakura mientras sollozaba.**

-¿por que dices eso, Sakura?-**pregunto su madre separando a Sakura un poco de ella para verle la cara.**

-po-r que me dicen fre-frente d-de marquesina-**dijo Sakura mientras sollozaba un poco más fuerte.**

-¿que?, ¿quien te dice así?, Sakura-**pregunto su madre muy confusa al escuchar lo que le dijo su hija.**

-t-todos en la es-cuela-**dijo Sakura mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de su madre.**

-pero Sakura, no tienes por que ponerte así, nada más no les hagas caso y ya-**dijo su madre mientras correspondía al abrazo.**

-tu lo dices por que n-no tienes esta f-frente-**dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo de su madre.**

-ay, Sakura te voy a decir algo, pero quiero que me prometas que no te volverás a poner así cuando te llamen "frente de marquesina"-**dijo su madre mientras hacia una cara de asco en las ultimas palabras cosa que hizo reír un poco a Sakura.**

-te lo prometo-**dijo Sakura mientras veía a su madre con una cara de curiosidad.**

-como explicarlo-**dijo su madre con una expresión pensativa**-ya se, mira lo que sucede es que todos y todos es todos, tenemos defectos y cualidades. ¿Entiendes?-**dijo mirando a Sakura y suspiro al ver que Sakura no entendía del todo.**

-no mami, no entiendo-**dijo Sakura con cara de "WHAT".**

-bueno te pondré ejemplos-**dijo mientras ponía otra vez cara pensativa**-bueno tu cualidad es que eres muy inteligente-**dijo su madre haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara**-y tu defecto supuestamente es que tienes una frente muy grande-**y cuando dijo eso Sakura frunció el seño**-pero yo la veo de buen tamaño-**dijo mientras retiraba el fleco de la frente de su hija.**

-mami, ¿tu crees que no es muy grande?-**dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama con dirección al espejo de su tocador.**

-claro que no-**dijo su madre mientras se ponía atrás de su hija que ya estaba sentada enfrente del espejo viendo y examinando su frente.**

-quizás tengas razón, simplemente los voy a ignorar-**dijo Sakura mientras se empezaba a cepillar su cabello.**

-¿sabes por que te llame Sakura cuando naciste?-**le dijo su madre y Sakura negó con su cabeza**-por el color de tu cabello-**le contesto mientras le quitaba el cepillo para empezar a cepillarlo ella**-también una cualidad que tienes es que eres muy hermosa-**dijo mientras veía como Sakura por el reflejo del espejo se sonrojaba**-pero tu defecto es que eres muy llorona-**le dijo para que después ella y Sakura soltaran una risita**- ahora Sakura cuando te molesten quiero que les contestes "_La diferencia es que_ _soy diferente_", ¿me lo prometes?-**pregunto su madre con una sonrisa.**

-si, te lo prometo-**dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa**-pero, ¿que significa?-**pregunto con una cara de no entender.**

-cuando llegue su momento lo sabrás-**dijo su madre aún con su sonrisa.**

Sakura lo que hizo fue levantarse rápidamente de su asiento y abrazar a su madre.

-gracias mami-**le dijo Sakura mientras lloraba pero esta vez de alegría.**

-de nada-**le dijo su madre y correspondió al abrazo.**

En ese entonces Sakura no comprendía muy bien lo que le quería decir su madre.

Pero nunca más volvió a llorar por que la llamaran "frente de marquesina" cuando la llamaban así, solo contestaba diciendo "_La diferencia es que soy_ _diferente_" y se iba a jugar. Después de un tiempo la dejaron de molestar.

Con los años comprendió lo que su madre le quiso decir, o lo que las palabras que le dijo significaban para ella y siempre que se sentía mal recordaba esas simples palabras que le devolvían la sonrisa.

_Pues no importa que seamos diferentes _

_Por que _

_Eso no significa_

_Que no seamos especiales._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡¡¡Bueno pues aquí esta, no puse lo que significan esas palabras por que cada persona las interpreta diferente, pero me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario por fa, ya que no se si les gusta o no!!!

¡¡¡Besos!!!


End file.
